(a) Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a lighting button key, and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a lighting button key that reduces process time and manufacturing costs by simplifying a manufacturing process.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a button key is used for portable terminals or electronic devices installed within a vehicle. In particular, the button key is classified into a film insert type and a mold type as determined by a manufacturing method. For example, the film insert type button key is integrally manufactured with transparent plastic by printing a letter component and a backlighting component on a thin film of plastic that forms the film in a button shape and intersects the film into an injection mold.
Further, the mold type button key is manufactured by injection molding a transparent plastic button, painting a button, laser marking a portion where letters are displayed and making the component transparent and a ultraviolet (UV) coating is applied to a surface of the button. However, the film insert type button key has a film portion that may be stripped after extended use and the film and a plastic injection portion may be separated when exposed to a thermal shock . In particular, a texture of the button key may be compromised. Further, the mold type button key has a reduced reliability of wear resistance, a texture of metal may not be expressed to limit texture expression and a post-processing technology applicable to metal may not be applied.
Additionally, the related art reduces a thickness of a symbol part for a metal material by an etching process, forms the symbol part in required shape by a forming process and applies a bond solution. Then an injection process is performed to improve adhesion between metal and a film upon a bonding process. Next, a hairline processing process is performed and a CNC cutting process is used to determine the symbol shape. A coating process is simultaneously performed with supplementing a depth generated at milling processing as described above, thereby completing a product. Particularly, when the product is completed by the foregoing processes, costs increase due to the complex bonding and milling processes and the manufacturing time is also increased.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.